


Radiance

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [40]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hurt No Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: For the show's billed bearded lady, she'd be better advertised as the fool.





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the Femslash100 challenge prompt#563: "illusion".

Though she exited the tent ruddy faced and grinning like a possum, tears soon sprinkled her cheeks. Ethel rubbed at her face with the back of her arm, wiping the last remnants of the other woman from her skin.

For the show's billed bearded lady, she'd be better advertised as the fool.

Elsa had always stood above her performers, drawing the lights overhead to her like a magnet. Over the last few months, though, she'd seemed almost like a star plucked from the heavens only to be placed down on the stage, alien in her differences but all the brighter for it.

She wasn't going to stick around, that much was clear. Whatever ran around in the minds of Hollywood's bigwigs, even they were not so dim-eyed or witted to let an in-the-flesh opportunity of a lifetime pass them by.

Elsa was no silly little girl daydreaming in shades of silver and grey turned technicolor. If anything, she saw reality for what it was and where she fit into it. Elsa was soon set to substitute one equation of her life for another, and Ethel wasn't even a variable in it.

If anything, she herself was just a bearded broad momentarily possessed by the same fancies of her son, nearly seduced by an illusion of happiness.

As the sun began its slow descent, blanketing the sky in shades of persimmon and gold, Ethel hurried to her trailer.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sounds pathetic, but I gave myself the feels writing this.


End file.
